Captaining the Vessel
by Capitaine Odette
Summary: This is a Future!CS story, set just a few months after their return from the underworld. It includes some CS fluff, some varied platonic/family BrOTPs, some warm fuzzy family moments and…and adventure involving the yellow bug.


_A/N This is a present for brooke-to-broch for the gutter flower secret santa exchange. This is the first one shot I've ever written, and along with that my first attempt at smut. I hope you enjoy it_ _J_ _All my appreciation to spartanguard for being my beta – thank you for your advice and words of support._

Emma fills the watering can in the kitchen sink and slowly walks to the living room to water her new plants. Mary Margaret has been complaining about the bleak and minimalist décor, and had insisted that some greenery would help bring much needed life into their home. She was right. Only Emma has no clue how to keep the damn things alive.

"Careful Swan, you're going to drown the poor things with the amount of water you're pouring there," Killian says as he enters the room.

"Since when do you know how to take care of plants?"

"I think you'd be surprised by my vast botanical knowledge." He takes the watering can from Emma's grasp and deposits it on the end table. He places his hand on Emma's hip and lightly kisses her.

"I may still have many things to learn in this world, but I do have a few areas of expertise." Killian raises his eyebrows teasingly. "Now come, we're going to be late to meet the others, and you know how your mother feels about being punctual."

"You're right, let's go." Emma grabs her coat and keys and heads out the door with Killian. It's a warm Sunday morning, and the tulips have just started peaking out of the ground outside of their Victorian home. They get in the car and start their drive to Granny's.

"So explain to me again the significance of 'brunch'," Killian asks as they drive towards Granny's. Emma smiles warmly. After so much pain, it's nice to find herself in this new normal. She loves teaching about the modern world, and navigating it together.

"Brunch…brunch is a meal that's like the best part of breakfast and lunch combined into one. Good cure for a hangover, and practical because it's served until pretty late in the day." Emma trails off.

"I see. Well, with your habit of sleeping late and eating greasy breakfast food at all hours, it seems like the perfect meal for you. Did you have brunch frequently in your old life?"

Emma chuckles, "Yeah, I did. Back in Boston, people line up on weekends to get a spot at the best brunch places. It's a popular activity to do with friends and family. I was pretty lucky to get into places pretty quick back then, not much wait for a single seat at the bar." Emma grips the wheel tighter.

Killian is silent for a beat, "Aye. I've certainly spent many meals alone myself. Not such a problem now that we've got more family and friends than we know what to do with." Emma peers over to him and gives him a tight-lipped smile as she pulls into a spot outside Granny's.

Walking in they see that Mary Margaret, David, and little Neal have already arrived. They rearranged the tables to create a big long one near the back. David waves them over.

"How are you guys always on time for everything, and with the baby especially!" says Emma incredulously.

"Your mother runs a tight ship," replies David dryly.

"And why do I get the feeling that is a not-so subtle dig at me, Dave?" asks Killian.

"That's because it is," David teases while greeting Killian with a manly backslapping hug.

"Ignore my husband, you're barely late," Mary Margaret says as she embraces Emma and kisses Killian hello. "Regina just texted to say she'll be here any minute."

Emma turns her attention to little brother, busy chewing away at a rattle in his high chair. "How's the little prince?" Emma asks while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"He's great. We're going to give him some eggs for the first time today!" Mary Margaret replies brightly.

"Sorry we're late everyone," Regina announces as she enters Granny's with Robin, Henry, Roland, and little Lyra asleep in a carseat.

"Hey guys!" says Henry, as everyone greets each other and they all settle into their seats.

Emma looks around at the assembled group packed tightly around the table, everyone staring at the menus in concentration. It seems practically impossible that they are all here together. Granny walks over to take everyone's orders, and looks at Emma, "What'll it be today?"

"I'll have the deluxe breakfast special, with extra bacon on the side. And don't forget the hot chocolate with cinnamon!"

"I'm not likely to forget that, dear!" Granny replies with a chuckle. She turns her attention to Killian, who looked up slyly. He cleared his throat loudly.

"I'll have what she's having," he replies with a mischievous grin.

Emma lets out a surprised snort. "Did you just really quote a line from a movie?!"

Killian beams at her. Emma leans over and grabs his collar to pull him into a kiss. "I don't know that I've ever been prouder."

"Ugh, that was barely an appropriate use of that line," Regina says with a roll of her eyes.

"I doubt you would have preferred a more accurate reproduction of the scene," Killian replies, while Emma turns to him with wide eyes and smacks him lightly on the arm. Henry looks like he wants to hide under the table.

"Well, I for one am glad that Killian is adapting so well to life in Storybrooke," Mary Margaret announces with her usual optimism. "Pop culture aside, it's nice to see you and Robin both getting more comfortable with living here." Emma is thankful for her mother, who always seems to know how to make everyone feel included.

"Pop culture might not be my strong suit, but I'm learning a lot thanks to Regina. She started giving me driving lessons last week," Robin says. Regina smiles shyly, and grasps his hand in hers.

"Maybe it's time Killian learn to drive," says Mary Margaret, "You're always stranded at that big house, it would make things easier for you if you could drive."

"I hadn't really thought about it," Killian says looking at Emma.

"I'll teach you!" volunteers David excitedly.

"I don't think so," replies Regina, "I know where that adventure ends – with your pickup truck plowing through town hall. You don't exactly have a good track record giving driving lessons" David rolls his eyes while everyone else laughs.

"I can do it." Emma says, looking at Killian seriously. "In fact, we could have our first lesson after brunch, we can join the others at Regina's later this afternoon."

"I look forward to it." Killian replies with a smile.

The rest of the meal is shared over friendly conversations, with occasional snarky exchanges between Regina, Killian and David. It's hard to believe that they used to be enemies when they were now family. Emma feels content in a way she never has before.

The meal over and goodbyes exchanged, Emma and Killian head out to the yellow bug.

"I must say I'm excited to finally captain your vessel, Swan." Killian says with a devilish look in his eyes.

"Please, Killian, we both know you captain the vessel that counts on a regular basis." Emma teases right back, "But don't get ahead of yourself, I think it's best if I drive us away from the city centre before you get behind the wheel."

They continue chatting lightly as Emma drives the car to the edge of town. With no more curses or spells, the town lines are now open for easy travel to the nearby countryside.

"I think this is far enough that you won't be endangering any pedestrians." Emma says.

"Or city property. We wouldn't want to raise the ire of the Mayor." Emma laughs.

"Ok hot shot, time to switch seats." They each get out of the car to change places, Killian not able to resist playfully bumping Emma as he passes her.

"Now tell me, Swan, how does this bloody thing work?" After providing a brief tutorial on adjusting the seats and mirrors, the automatic gearshift, the accelerator and break, and the basics of signalling, Killian starts the car.

"Are you ready for this?" Emma asks.

"Oh, I was born ready!" Killian replies, proud to be using yet another pop culture reference. He places the car in drive, and presses on the accelerator with a little bit too much pressure. They are propelled forward in a jerking motion.

"Ease up on the gas a bit, this isn't a race!"

"Apologies, love. It'll take me some time to figure out the appropriate pressure points to get the response I'm aiming for." _Why does practically everything that comes out of his mouth sound so erotic_ , thought Emma. The car stabilizes to a reasonable speed. It doesn't take long for Killian to get the hang out of country driving. With the roads completely deserted, they practice accelerating, changing lanes, turning, and stopping.

They are driving so long in the countryside surrounding Storybrooke that they lose track of where they are. Until they come upon a very familiar stretch of road and the conversation goes silent as Killian slows the car to a stop on the side of the road. They sit in tense silence for a moment. It looks different in the spring then it did that autumn day when they exchanged goodbyes. Killian reaches over to grasp Emma's hand while she stares ahead in the distance.

Emma finally speaks. "I haven't been back here since I thought I was never going to see my family ever again."

"Aye." Killian replies. He strokes her hand with his thumb. "I meant what I said here, Emma. I thought of you every day we were apart."

"I know. I still can't believe you traded your ship for me, not knowing if you could even find me, let alone if I would ever feel the same way."

"I'm glad I took that leap of faith, Swan."

"Me too." Emma breaks the silence that follows with a soft laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking that this is where you first commented on my car, and here you are driving it."

"Aye, well she certainly is quite the vessel." He replies, tapping the wheel with his hook. "And I know how much she means to you."

"Yeah. I have a lot of memories in this car, some good, a lot bad. It's nice to be building some happy memories here with you." Emma smiles at Killian, who moves his hand up to stroke her cheek with his fingers. Emma unbuckles her seatbelt and leans over to the driver's side to kiss him tenderly, pulling back to rest her forehead against his.

"I for one would be delighted to create some memorable moments for you in this car." Killian whispers in her ear as has he unbuckles his seatbelt.

Emma pulls back up in her seat and looks at him quizzically. "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"Perhaps I am," he replies with a raise of his eyebrows.

Emma smiles mischievously. "Whoa tiger, we're out here in the open where anyone can pass by at any moment."

"We haven't seen a single other vehicle the entire time we've been out here, Swan. Besides, we both know you like a bit of danger."

Emma smiles and thinks for a moment. "Well, then, this will be a first."

"Are you telling me that you've never engaged in these sorts of activities in your car?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Well here's to new adventures." Killian says as their lips make contact.

The kiss starts off slow and tender. Killian's lips are soft, as Emma feels the memories and emotions tied to this location wash over her. She remembers the way he looked at her when they exchanged goodbyes. She thinks of how he gave up his home for the chance to find her. How he always believed in her. How she was finally able to repay the favour by bringing him back from the Underworld, back home, back to her. She pours all her emotions in the kiss, a feeling of love and belonging washing over her. She places one hand on his jawline right below his ear, the other flat against his chest as the kiss deepens.

Killian leans his body over the gearshift to wrap his left arm around her, resting his hook behind her back, his hand tangled in her hair. Emma shudders as they begin nipping at each other's lips, the kiss becoming more frenzied. Killian pulls away to trace wet kisses down her jaw, teasing her ear with his tongue.

Emma feels a burning desire in her core, and reaches down to grasp Killian where he is straining against the fabric of his jeans. Killian growls with pleasure as he tries to shift his body, accidentally honking the horn with his elbow. They both jump at the sound and burst out laughing.

"This isn't going to work in the front." Emma says as she pulls away.

"Aye, let's take this to the stern of this ship, shall we?" replies Killian.

"Lets," Emma answers with a smirk. She's always amused by his use of nautical terminology. They exit the car and climb in the back. Emma tosses her gym bag on the ground to make space on the seat.

Killian joins her in the back seat and practically pounces on her, pulling her into a bruising kiss as he snakes his hand up her shirt to grasp her breast. Emma groans with pleasure, and shifts her body to straddle him. She has to bend down and keep her head low to keep from hitting her head on the car's ceiling. She uses this position to her advantage, kissing and biting at his neck as the friction between their bodies drives her mad with desire.

"Bloody hell, Swan." Killian growls. Their tongues entwine with each other as Emma starts rocking her body against his, her hands gripping the back of Killian's head, fingers firmly tangled in his thick dark hair. Killian's hook holds her hip firmly, while his hand inches down to press between her legs. Emma breathes in sharply as she feels her core pulsing with need.

"Mmm, hold on a sec," Emma says as she pulls away briefly to remove each boot one at a time. Killian stares at her awestruck as she removes her jeans and panties, shifting around in the tight space.

She approaches him and undoes a few buttons on his shirt so she can run her fingers along his chest. Kissing his neck she straddles him again.

Killian runs his hand down the length of her body, pausing briefly to cup her ass before slipping his fingers in her slick folds.

"Emma," Killian says as she moans softly, body bucking with his touch, "you are a goddess, my love, so wet for me," he whispers as he strokes her with his fingers. Emma feels a rush of heat as the intermittent pressure of his fingers on her clit makes her toes curl. Her burning desire only intensifies.

She pulls away briefly and says, "I want you inside me." Killian watches as she shifts her focus to his belt, pants and boxers, which she pulls down with care, while looking at him heatedly.

Killian groans as he kisses her passionately, gently rocking his hips to tease her entrance. Emma slowly lowers herself as she takes him in bit by bit until he fills her up and their bodies are fully joined.

Emma gasps as she feels herself stretching, staying still for a moment. She leans back to rest her back against the front seat, using the leverage to rock her body in a slow, steady rhythm.

Killian traces his hand slowly from her cheek and down her body as she rides him.

"Gods, you are beautiful," Killian says as he reaches down with this thumb to gently tease her clit, sending electric shocks down Emma's spine. His hips thrust into hers as their tempo accelerates and their movements become more forceful.

Emma opens her eyes and looks at Killian, framed by the view of the long, empty country road through the back window of the car. She gasps as Killian speeds up the movement of his thumb, her toes beginning to jerk as she comes close to the threshold. She feels her body go momentarily numb before tumbling over the edge as her release pulses through her body. Killian continues to stroke her as she sees stars, her entire body shaking with pleasure. He follows her soon after, calling her name as he comes.

Their movements slow to a stop, and they remain still for a moment, their muscles like jelly. They look at each other and smile.

"Wow," says Emma, "that was incredible."

"Indeed. If this is the customary reward for being an exemplary student, I'd like to sign up for regular lessons," Killian says with a smirk.

Emma chuckles, "Nice try, I think this was a one time thing. A bit risky out in the open like this."

"If I recall correctly, the last time you said that you were proven quite wrong. Never say never," Killian replied with a wink.

Emma laughed, "That's true. We'll just have to wait for another opportunity to present itself." She reaches back to her gym bag and pulls out her towel to clean them up. After they get dressed, Emma sits back down on the seat and leans against Killian, kissing him softly.

"I love you and your sense of adventure," she says as she strokes his cheek.

"And I love you, and I'm always ready to go on any adventure with you," replies Killian with a smile.

The moment is broken by the sound of Killian's phone ringing. He reaches over to pick it up, the name Regina Mills appearing on the display.

"Shit, they're probably wondering where we've been," says Emma.

"Don't worry love, let me handle this," Killian replies, pressing the answer button,

"Hello?"

 _"You better not be picking up while you're driving, pirate. I'm not going back to the Underworld to fetch you again."_ Regina says tersely.

"You can put your mind at ease, your Majesty. Emma is back at the wheel and is steering the ship back to town as we speak," he winks at Emma.

 _"Good. Can you pick up some bread on your way to my place? We're getting ready to make dinner and I forgot to pick some up."_

"No trouble, consider it done, " They exchange goodbyes and hang-up, "We best get going, love."

They exit the back seat and return to the front, Emma taking the driver's side. They drive back into town, talking and joking the whole way there. They stop off at the bakery to pick up the bread as requested, and drive up to Regina's house, parking in the tree-lined street. Emma pulls down the sun visor and looks at herself in the mirror, adjusting her hair with her hands.

"You look ravishing as always, love. Don't worry, they won't suspect a thing."

"They better not; I don't want to give my father a heart attack."

They stroll up the walkway and ring the doorbell. Mary Margaret answers, looking flustered, "Emma! Killian! David is in the kitchen helping Regina, come join us in the living room after. I've got to get back there, Neal is trying to climb everything and Regina hasn't finished baby proofing yet," she says as she walks away quickly.

Entering the kitchen they find Regina stirring a pot on the stovetop and David transferring some chips into a big bowl.

"Took you long enough. I was starting to wonder if you'd been swallowed up by yet another portal," Regina says jokingly as she looked up from her task.

"Just took a drive around the countryside," Emma replies with a smile, "although you never know in this town!"

"So how was the lesson?" David asks as he opens the fridge to pull some out beers to hand to the new arrivals.

"He picked it up pretty quickly, he's a natural at the wheel," Emma answers, smiling proudly at Killian.

"Aye. It was certainly an eye-opening experience, Emma taught me a thing or two I didn't realize were possible with such a vehicle." Emma almost choked on her beer. Her father and Killian had developed a friendship over the last few months, and Killian loved to make David slightly uncomfortable with his jokes, being careful not to cross the line, of course. David always took the bait.

"Add that to the list of things not to say in my presence" replied David with a roll of his eyes, as he picked up the bowl of chips, "Now grab that bowl of salsa, they're all waiting for snacks in the living room."

The men exited the room, leaving Emma and Regina alone.

"So tell me Emma, how _was_ the lesson?" Regina asks with a knowing smile. They too had grown close in the last few months. It was only natural after they had both fought so hard to help secure each other's happiness. Emma was surprised to find that Regina had become her closest friend in Storybrooke, a long way from their antagonistic beginnings.

"Well," Emma begins with an embarrassed smile, "let's just say we didn't spend the whole time driving."

"I knew it!" Regina says with satisfaction, "You can't fool me, Emma. Be thankful that your father is exceptionally good at living in a state of denial."

"Yeah, tell me about it!"

"You know, my lessons with Robin haven't always stayed on track either," she replies conspiratorially, "Now come, let's join the others. The stew can stay on simmer until it's ready."

Emma enters the living room to find her whole family gathered. Killian is playing a videogame with Henry, Robin, and Roland, while her parents are sitting on the carpet entertaining the two little ones. Killian looks up from his controller to look at Emma, smiling warmly before returning his focus to the game. Emma sits down next to her mom, hugging her and picking up a block to hand to her baby brother. She feels truly lucky, a lost girl finally surrounded by more family than she thought possible.


End file.
